El malo
by Madame Potter-Malfoy
Summary: ONE SHOT- Draco es encarcelado en Azkaban. Ocho años después queda libre y se entera que Harry está a punto de casarse con otro. ¿Qué hará Harry cuando su antiguo amor se presente en su puerta? ¿Es cierto que la costumbre es más fuerte que el amor?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

 **Notas de autora:** Este one shot está inspirado en la canción "El malo" de Aventura (o Romeo Santos, como mejor lo conozcan). Amo esa canción, anoche la estuve escuchando y no pude resistir escribir algo. Un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para nuestro rubio favorito Una disculpa por los posibles errores de ortografía, comprendan que lo escribí a las 4 de la mañana y mi cerebro no coordina bien a altas horas de la madrugada jejeje XD

 **Advertencias:** Slash, relaciones chico/chico, situaciones sexuales explícitas...

¡Que lo disfruten!

✨ **EL MALO ✨**

-Declaro al acusado, el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, culpable de los cargos por tráfico de pociones, lavado de dinero y asesinato culposo, y lo condeno a 15 años en la prisión mágica de Azkaban- el pequeño mazo de madera resonó en toda la sala dictando el veredicto del juez.

El rubio sintió que un frío lo invadía mientras le esposaban las manos en la espalda y un par de aurores lo escoltaban a la salida. Cuando pasó al lado de Harry, que estaba sentado en las gradas del tribunal, no pudo resistir el impulso de mirarlo por última vez, despedirse y pedirle perdón por haberle fallado, decirle que lo amaba... Forzó a los guardias a detenerse, se paró justo frente al moreno y buscó sus ojos.

-Harry...- los ojos verdes que tanto amaba brillaban por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, las lagunas esmeralda estaban inundadas de una profunda tristeza. No soportaba verlo así y menos por su culpa- Perdóname, nunca quise lastimarte, yo te amo...

-Lo siento, pero ya no puedo creerte- la voz estaba cargada de decepción, de resentimiento. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y Draco se odio más que nunca.

-Perdóname...- los aurores lo arrastraron a la puerta. A cada paso que daba sentía que su corazón se oprimía, le faltaba el aire y el miedo le atenazaba las entrañas. A partir de ahora estaría encerrado en una celda por los próximos quince años, pero extrañamente eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Sin Harry, ya nada tenía sentido.

 _8 años después..._

Despertó sobresaltado y con el cuerpo sudoroso. Otra vez la maldita pesadilla. Después de tanto tiempo aun recordaba el día del juicio de Malfoy como si hubiera sido ayer. Mierda. Se incorporó sobre un codo, se inclinó junto a la mesita de noche y cosultó la hora en su móvil, eran las diez menos cuarto. Bueno, al menos durmió cuatro horas, la operacón de ayer se complicó y terminó en una persecución donde finalmente apresaron a cuatro delincuentes que habían secuestrado a la esposa de un miembro del Wizengamot y pedían un millón de galeones por liberarla, pero lograron atrapar a los tipos a tiempo y resacatar a la mujer sana y salva. Gracias a Merlín dentro de una semana podría despedirse de su empleo, ya estaba hartandose de fingir que le encantaba ser auror cuando en realidad lo único que quería era alejarse de todo.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y caminó al baño. Había quedado con Anthony al medio día para ir a recoger sus trajes con la modista y tenían una cita en la pastelería para probar el pastel que servirían en el banquete. Hoy sería, definitivamente, un largo día. A pesar de que su boda era en sólo una semana no se encontraba nervioso, más bien estaba fastidiado. A él no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas pero Tony había insistido en que muy pronto sería su esposo y le daría lo mejor que el dinero pudiera comprar. Hubiera preferido una ceremonia privada, más íntima, únicamente con la familia de Anthony y sus amigos, pero su novio había insistido en que era un día especial y no podía ser de otra forma. Especial...

Se duchó, se vistió y bajó a la cocina para comer algo antes de que su novio llegara. En la mesa ya lo esperaba una copia de _El Profeta_ como cada mañana. Se preparó una taza de café, con dos de azúcar y sin crema, se sentó en una silla y tomó el periódico. Por poco y escupe su bebida cuando leyó el titular: _"Draco Malfoy, asesino y traficante de pociones, se libra de Azkaban"._

'Esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto'. Una extraña sensación de angustia se instaló en su pecho y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. No se molestó en leer la noticia y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, respiraba agitadamente y sus manos temblaban, necesitaba un cigarrillo urgentemente. ¡Mierda! Hace más de un año que no fumaba, a Tony no le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero realmente necesitaba calmar su ansiedad, relajarse saboreando la nicotina en su boca. Decidió que llamaría a Ron más tarde, él debía estar mejor enterado ya que hacía el trabajo de oficina. Harry se dedicaba exclusivamente a atrapar a los malos y trataba de evitar a toda costa saber cualquier cosa sobre Azkaban.

Ya se había terminado dos cigarros cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y se apresuró a desvanecer el humo de la sala, si Tony descubría que había fumado seguramente se molestaría. No se preocupó en ver por la mirilla y en cuanto la puerta reveló la persona que estaba tras ella, se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se encontró con unos ojos grises y se quedó pasmado sin poder decir o hacer nada. Hace más de ocho años que no lo veía y el rubio seguía tan atractivo como siempre. A primera vista notó que llevaba el cabello un poco más largo que de costumbre, su cuerpo siempre estilizado y fibroso se veía más delgado a como lo recordaba, una cicatriz casi imperceptible le atravesaba la mejilla derecha y unos surcos morados yacían bajo sus ojos. Lo único que permanecía igual era esa calidez en su mirada que, estaba seguro, muy pocas personas habían visto. Cuando recuperó su voz, habló apenas en un susurró- Malfoy...

-Potter...- respondió con el mismo tono.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tú deberías estar en Azkaban!- estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, apretó el pomo de la puerta que aún permanecía en su mano.

-A mi también me da gusto verte- contestó irónico.

-¿Qué-haces-aquí?- remarcó cada palabra para darles énfasis.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto que no- el ojigris no le hizo el menor caso y empujándolo a un lado con su cuerpo se adentró en el apartamento. Observó a su alrededor, a simple vista podía ver una pequeña sala con tres sofás y una mesita de cristal en el centro, sobre ella estaba un cenicero con dos colillas encendidas y ante esto arqueó una ceja y miró sobre el hombro al moreno. Había un pasillo a la izquierda que suponía daba a las habitaciones y una puerta a la derecha donde podía distinguir un pequeño comedor con una barra de granito que lo dividía de la cocina. Al fondo de la sala se encontraba una chimenea que tenía una serie de fotos, en cada una aparecía Harry con un hombre muy atractivo, tuvo que reconocer Draco. Tenía la piel un poco más bronceada que Harry, unos profundos ojos color miel y llevaba su pelo atado en una coleta de la que se escapaban algunos rizos castaños.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- el rubio no contestó inmediatamente y tomó una fotografía donde aparecía ese hombre abrazando a Harry por la espalda.

-Fue muy fácil de hecho. Después de ocho años sigues siendo noticia en _El Profeta_.

-¿Cómo lograste salir de Azkaban? ¿Te escapaste?

-Claro que no Potter, si hubiera escapado de prisión lo último que haría sería ir a la casa del auror estrella de Robards.

-Supongo que tienes razón- reflexionó Harry- pero aun así no me explico cómo lograste salir- permaneció alejado del rubio pero no le quitó los ojos de encima.

-Redujeron mi condena por buen comportamiento- explicó- además les di información sobre otras organizaciones de tráfico de pociones y lavado de dinero.

-Te restaban siete años, por más información que les dieras no creo que te hayan reducido la mitad de la condena- Draco se encogió de hombros.

-He escuchado rumores de que vas a casarte- distraidamente señaló la foto que tenía en las manos. Al no recibir respuesta se giró a encarar al ojiverde y volvió a preguntar- ¿es cierto?

-No tengo porque responder pero lo haré de todas formas: si es cierto me voy a casar con Anthony- respondió a la defensiva y se abrazó a sí mismo.

-¿Anthony?- frunció el ceño- supongo que es un muggle, no me parece conocido.

-Supones bien, Tony es muggle y no tardará en llegar.

-¿Vives con él?

-No, pero iremos a ver los últimos detalles para la boda- dijo con hastío.

-Creí que a ti no te gustaba hacer esas cosas.

-Me gusta, ahora que tengo a la persona adecuada para hacerlas.

-¿Persona adecuada?- elevó las cejas- ¿piensas que ese tipo, el tal Anthony, es la persona adecuada para ti?

-Por supuesto- respondió más brusco de lo que pretendía.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Contéstame- ahora Draco lo miraba fijamente, los ojos grises lo taladraban y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Se dio la vuelta y contestó sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Anthony es un buen hombre. Es guapo, inteligente, amable, divertido, se lleva bien con mis amigos, no me miente, no me cela, respeta mis decisiones, me da mi espacio... ¿qué más quieres que te diga?- se giró y se sobresaltó al ver a Draco demasiado cerca- ah, y lo más importante: me ama.

-¿Y tu Potter? ¿Lo amas?

-C-claro- su voz vaciló un poco- ¿por qué otra razón me casaría con él si no?

-No lo sé, tu dime.

-Amo a Anthony y voy a casarme con él- por el tono que usó parecía que en vez de convencer a Draco, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

-No trates de engañarme, ni te engañes a ti mismo. Ambos sabemos que no lo amas.

-Parece que tu estancia en Azkaban acabó con tu cordura Malfoy- respondió con acritud- no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida, no me conoces.

-Te equivocas- aseguró tajantemente- yo te conozco mejor que nadie- los ojos grises parecían querer traspasarle el alma, se sentía expuesto ante la profundidad de esas lagunas de plata.

-No digas estupideces- desvió su vista

-Sé todo acerca de ti...- se acercó y Harry retrocedió un paso- contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar tu color favorito es el verde, como los ojos de tu madre; sé que te encanta la torta de melaza, aunque amas el quidditch prefieres los deportes muggles, te gusta salir a volar por la noche porque amas sentir el aire frío en tu cara y los dedos entumecidos...

-Cualquiera de mis amigos sabe eso Malfoy, no me sorprendes- comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, eran tantas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, que realmente lo estaban ahogando.

-Te gustan los días nublados y amas caminar bajo la lluvia; cada mañana tomas tu café con dos de azúcar y sin crema, odias la crema; aunque tienes suficiente dinero para comprar lo que sea prefieres las cosas simples y sencillas, odias la ostentosidad; eres un romántico empedernido pero extrañamente te incomodan las muestras de afecto; duermes únicamente del lado derecho de la cama, de lo contrario no puedes conciliar el sueño- a cada frase se iba acercando un poco más- realmente tienes un complejo de héroe y tratas de salvar a todo el mundo aunque no te pidan ayuda, sé que nunca quisiste ser un auror y que sólo lo hiciste para no defraudar a tus amigos, tu sueño siempre fue enseñar en Hogwarts, volver a tu primer hogar- lentamente lo fue arrinconando contra la pared- sé que odias tu fama, que te traten diferente por tu nombre; sé que te asusta la oscuridad porque recuerdas las noches encerrado en la alacena, pero tu mayor miedo es quedarte solo... te aterra que un día despiertes y no haya nadie a tu lado...- estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar- por eso estás con ese tipo- su mirada se endureció- no soportabas la idea de estar solo.

-No es verdad... yo lo amo- su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

-No te creo- colocó sus brazos a cada lado de Harry, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

-No me importa- Draco acercó su boca a su oído, sintió el aliento cálido contra su piel y cerró los ojos.

-¿Acaso ya me olvidaste... _Harry_?- susurró, sus labios rozaron la tierna piel del lóbulo y sintió como el ojiverde se estremecía.

-Basta Malfoy...

-Porque yo no he podido hacerlo... Tu olor, tu sabor... estás grabado a fuego en mi memoria...- recorrió con su nariz el cuello de Harry y este no pudo contener un suspiro pero colocó sus manos en el pecho del rubio para tratar de apartarlo- ¿Acaso pudiste olvidar mis besos, mis caricias?- Draco bajó una mano y abrazó al ojiverde por la cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo- ¿Olvidaste cómo gemías bajo mi cuerpo, entre mis brazos? ¿Ya olvidaste cómo te hacía estremecer cuando hacíamos el amor, como mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, como gritabas mi nombre al llegar al éxtasis?- su boca seguía pegada al cuello del otro, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

-Anthony, él...- trató de objetar pero Draco lo silenció.

-No es lo mismo hacer el sexo a que te hagan el amor- lo miró directamente a los ojos, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia- no puedes negarlo, me amas, nunca dejaste de hacerlo

-No... yo no...

-Eres mío Harry...

-¡No soy de tu propiedad Malfoy!- trató de apartarlo con renovadas fuerzas, pero a pesar de estar más delgado, Draco era más grande que él y sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Me perteneces, no puedes ser de nadie más- lo tomó bruscamente de la barbilla y lo besó. Harry se resistió al beso en un principio pero Draco no se rindió, lo besó con vehemencia hasta que el moreno se rindió y se relajó entre sus brazos. Lentamente sus manos dejaron de empujarlo y se enredaron en las hebras platinadas. Se besaron con urgencia hasta sus pulmones clamaron por aire.

-¿A que viniste?- preguntó suavemente cuando se separaron.

-A pedirte perdón- recargó su frente en la del ojiverde y habló en un susurro- he cometido muchos errores en el pasado, te lastimé y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento. No hubo un maldito día en que no estuvieras presente en mis pensamientos Harry- le besó las mejillas- Me esforcé mucho para conseguir que me liberaran, traicioné a muchas personas y me gané varias palizas pero no me importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era volver a verte. Sé que te fallé, pero estoy dispuesto a remediarlo, a compensarte por cada lágrima que has derramado por mi culpa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Draco... yo no sé...

-Por favor, no te cases- suplicó tomando su cara entre sus manos- Te amo Harry, te amo como nadie jamás lo hará.

-Anthony ha sido tan bueno conmigo...

-Y yo soy el malo, ¿no?

-No podría hacerle algo así, de verdad lo amo- el rubio lo soltó bruscamente y se apartó, Harry se encontró extrañando su calor.

-¿Sabes que Harry? Tú me amas, aunque lo niegues y aunque te cases con él, me amas y nunca dejarás de hacerlo. Soy tu dueño Harry, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tú me perteneces...- volvió a arrinconarlo contra la pared.

-¡No soy un objeto que puedas reclamar Malfoy!

-Nunca serás feliz a su lado...

-Estoy seguro que seré más feliz al lado de Anthony de lo que podría ser contigo- la mirada herida del ex-Slytherin hizo que Harry se arrepintiera de sus palabras pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces no sé que estoy haciendo aquí- Draco se disfrazó con su antigua máscara de frialdad y se encaminó a la puerta. Harry escuchó como el rubio abría la puerta y sintió unas enormes ganas de detenerlo pero sus piernas no respondían, no podía moverse- Espero que de verdad seas feliz Potter...

Y con esas últimas palabras Draco se fue sin mirar atrás y Harry se quedo estático, parado en el mismo lugar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón roto. 'No lo amo, me mintió y me hizo mucho daño. Ahora tengo a Tony, me voy a casar con él y seremos muy felices'. Trató de convencerse en vano que este encuentro no había significado nada pero el desasosiego se apoderó de él.

Ese día más tarde no abrió la puerta cuando su prometido llegó. No respondió llamadas ni mensajes de sus amigos, se encerró en su habitación y lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron y se quedó dormido.

Una semana después Harry se encontraba en el salón de un exclusivo hotel donde se celebraba su matrimonio. Decir que estaba angustiado era poco. Su cabeza daba vueltas, podía escuchar claramente los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, tenía náuseas y una sensación de vacío en el estómago, además de sentir una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Todos lo miraban y deseó con toda su alma poder desaparecer.

-Harry James Potter- su mente volvió al hombre frente a él- ¿aceptas a Anthony Brown como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Yo...- su corazón de detuvo. Anthony lo miraba contento con una radiente sonrisa. Por un momento todo se detuvo. Por su mente circulaban imagenes a toda velocidad. Aparecieron los recuerdos de la tarde en que arrestaron a Malfoy, el día del juicio, las noches en vela llorando en la soledad de su habitación. De repente lo inundaron recuerdos de tiempos más felices al lado de _su_ rubio. Esas noches llenas de pasión cuando hacían el amor desde el ocaso hasta el amanecer, los días en que paseaban por el parque tomados de la mano o las tardes en que simplemente se sentaban uno junto al otro en el sofá destartalado viendo películas muggle. Su corazón se estrujó, no podía negarlo más, amaba a Draco Malfoy, a pesar de todo y a pesar de todos. ¿Y que si había estado en Azkaban? Lo amaba así tal cual era, él tampoco era un santo, mucho menos perfecto. Él asesinó a una persona, no importa que esa persona fuera Voldemort, y a diferencia del rubio, lo hizo con toda la intención. Sus manos también estaban manchadas de sangre.

-¿Harry?- Anthony llamó su atención y lo miró preocupado.

-Yo... lo siento... no puedo casarme contigo- lentamente se quitó el anillo y lo depositó en la mano del castaño. Sintió un enorme alivio, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima y corrió a la salida sin escuchar los llamados de Ron y Hermione. Una inexplicable euforia lo invadió completamente y entró en el primer callejón que encontró.

Se apareció afuera de su antiguo departamento, el que compartía con Draco hace tanto tiempo. Nunca pudo deshacerse de el, no soportaba la idea de venderlo, así que simplemente se mudó y dejó todo como estaba.

Tenía el presentimiento que allí podría encontrar a Malfoy. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Tomó el pomo de la puerta e inhaló profundamente antes de abrirla. Se adentró en el departamento y ahí, sentado en un sillón frrente a la chimenea, estaba Draco con una fotografía en la mano izquierda y un vaso con un líquido ámbar en la otra. Se acercó sigilosamente y cuando estuvo a su lado lo llamó.

-Draco...

-¡Harry!- se sobresaltó mucho al escucharlo, no lo notó llegar, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- sonrió tímidamente y se acercó un poco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su mirada se endureció y frunció el ceño- ¿no deberías estar casándote en este momento?

-No pude hacerlo...- le dio la espalda y negó con los ojos cerrados- lo intenté, juro que lo intenté pero no pude... no pude casarme con Anthony, Draco... tienes razón, yo te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte.

Draco se acercó lentamente y lo hizo girar para quedar cara a cara. Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla ligeramente sonrojada- eres un idiota.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho... yo...

-Shhh- se acercó y posó sus labios en los de Harry. Ambos suspiraron y comenzaron a besarse lentamente. Una agradable calidez comenzó a extenderse por el pecho del ex-Gryffindor, se sentía bien, cómo si hubiera estado perdido y por fin volviera a casa. Inmediatamente le pasó los brazos por el cuello, Draco lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y le mordió el labio inferior logrando que el ojiverde soltará un gemido que lo encendió por completo. Lo tomó por el trasero y Harry abrazó su cintura con sus piernas, sus labios en ningún momento se sapararon. El beso se tornó agresivo, desesperado, necesitado. Sus lenguas iniciaron una batalla de dominación y ninguno daba tregua al contrario.

Draco caminó hasta el dormitorio con Harry abrazado a su cuerpo y lo colocó sobre la cama. Sin decir ni una palabra empezaron a despojarse de sus ropas y ambos jadearon al sentir el contacto de sus pieles ardientes por el deseo. No era tiempo de hablar sólo podían sentir, manos ansiosas acariciando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, labios hambrientos devorando la boca del otro. El rubio dirigió su boca al cuello de Harry y comenzó a besarlo ahí, intercalando con pequeñas mordidas. Quería marcarlo, demostrar que era suyo, y se lo hizo saber al moreno.

-Eres mío Harry- susurró roncamente por el deseo.

-Sólo tuyo...- su cuerpo ardía en deseo, sus sentidos estaban en llamas y su sangre era lava pura. Todo él era fuego en las manos de Draco. Sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón y con movimientos expertos se deshizo de la estorbosa prenda junto a la ropa interior, el miembro endurecido del rubio se vio liberado de su prisión de tela, brillante por el preseminal. Harry lo tomó y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente.

-Mmm... Harry- imitó las acciones del moreno y lo despojó del resto de su ropa. Se dedicó a acariciar los muslos bronceados, las suaves nalgas, el firme abdomen, las sensibles tetillas. Repasó con su boca cada centímetro de piel, quería aprenderse de nuevo su sabor, impregnarse con su olor. Harry suspiraba entrecortadamente y de vez en cuando escapaban de su boca pequeños siseos que no hacían más que encender el deseo del rubio. Draco hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello, bajando por su abdomen, hasta el miembro erecto de Harry, donde también repartió pequeños besos.

-Draco...- sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio, estaban completamente dilatados, inundados de amor, pasión y deseo, a penas se podía distinguir una fina línea gris al rededor de la pupila. Harry gimió cuando Draco englobó su erección y llevó sus manos a la cabeza rubia. Draco empezó a bombear acariciando la verga con su lengua, sobando los testículos con una mano mientras la otra se dirigía a la entrada de su amante.

Ya no podía contenerse, había pasado demasiado tiempo, ansiaba tenerlo, necesitaba poseerlo ahora o se volvería loco. Suavemente introdujo dos dedos en el cálido interior de Harry que se retorció al sentir la invasión y soltó un siseo. Luego de un momento el ojiverde se arqueó contra los dedos buscando más contacto. Dolía un poco pero su cuerpo se sentía vacío, quería sentir a Draco en su interior, llenándolo. No había tiempo para preparación ni delicadezas, necesitaba que Draco lo tomara en ese preciso momento o estaba seguro que iba a estallar.

-Draco... te necesito ahora- apenas pudo articular, la boca del rubio en su polla no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Sólo un poco más, no quiero lastimarte- siguió con su preparación sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Por favor... tómame, hazme tuyo, quiero sentirte dentro de mi- la voz le salió ronca, llena de necesidad.

Draco jadeó y un escalofrío lo recorrió completo al ver la súplica en los ojos verdes. Asintió y se acomodó entre las piernas del moreno, esparció el preseminal con su pulgar y dirigió su verga al apretado botón. Con mucho cuidado se fue introduciendo y apretó los dientes. El calor envolviendo su miembro, la estrechez del interior de Harry queriendo devorarlo, era casi insoportable, le costó mucho trabajo contenerse para no arremeterlo sin piedad.

Harry cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, el dolor era insignificante comparado con el placer de sentir a Draco en su interior, el placer de sentirse unidos tan íntimamente, saber que su amado lo estaba poseyendo. Con un movimiento terminó de introducir la verga del rubio en su interior y soltó un grito ahogado. Draco se inclinó a besar los labios hinchados de su amante y se quedó quieto esperando a que se acostumbrara a la invasión.

-Ya puedes moverte- susurró el ojiverde y se abrazó al rubio. Draco comenzó un lento vaivén, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Harry, era la sensación más exquisita que jamás hubiera sentido. Tantos años extrañándolo, deseándolo, le parecía casi imposible que finalmente tuviera a su amado entre sus brazos. Buscó diferentes ángulos para encontrar el punto que haría ver estrellas a su pareja y cuando Harry gimió especialmente fuerte supo que había encontrado la próstata.

-¡Aaah, Draco!

-No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mi Harry, eres tan hermoso, tan sensual... y eres mío...- tomó sus labios con fiereza, posesivo y Harry gimió de nuevo.

-Soy tuyo...

-Tú me perteneces así como yo a ti...

-Draco... más, más... ¡mmhm!- ese ritmo lento lo estaba enloqueciendo, quería más. Más rápido, más profundo, más fuerte.

El rubio obedeció las ordenes del moreno y aumentó la intensidad de sus estocadas. Quería fundirse con Harry, ser uno con él. Se enterró lo más que pudo y gimió roncamente, el calor le quemaba las entrañas, los gemidos de Harry llenaban sus oídos, ambos estaban sumergidos en un torbellino de placer y sabían que estaba al límite.

Harry atrajo a Draco y lo besó con ímpetu. Sus uñas clavándose en la blanca espalda mientras Draco enterraba sus dedos en su cadera. Cada embestida golpeaba su próstata y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos sudorosos y tomó su olvidada erección. Estaba tan cerca. Draco colocó su mano sobre la suya y lo ayudó a bombear mientras aceleraba el ritmo de las penetraciones.

-¡Te amo Draco!- Harry se tensó completamente y con un grito de puro éxtasis se derramó entre ambos cuerpos.

-¡Aah, Harry!- un par de embestidas más y Draco se corrió segudo después, llenando el interior de su amado con su semilla.

Sin salir del interior de su amante, se inclinó a besarlo. Se besaron por un largo rato, sin prisas, dulcemente, disfrutando del contacto. Cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo a los ojos embelesados. Draco se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Harry y recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Harry por su parte lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos húmedos.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé- besó su frente y acomodó los mechones rubios detrás de la oreja.

-Yo también, todas las noches soñaba con este momento, con verte una vez más.

-No hablemos más de eso, demos gracias que estamos juntos de nuevo y ahora será para siempre.

-¿Qué les dirás a tus amigos?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad, saliendo finalmente de Harry y acostándose a su lado.

-Nada...- Draco arqueó una ceja y lo miró interrogante- por muchos años me dediqué a hacer todo lo que los demás esperaban de mi, no quería defraudar a nadie pero no era eso lo que yo quería para mi...- se acurrucó contra el rubio y este lo pegó a su cuerpo- Ya es momento de vivir mi vida, de tomar mis propias desiciones y no me importará lo que piensen los demás.

-Seguramente pensarán que te corrompí, que te hechicé o te obligué a venir conmigo- gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero si me hechizaste- aclaró con voz inocente.

-¿Qué?- volteó a verlo desconcertado.

-Tu amor me hechizó- se incorporó un poco y buscó sus ojos- tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo, tu voz... me tienes hechizado desde la primera vez que nos besamos... ya no podría vivir sin ti, te seguría ciegamente hasta el fin del mundo.

-Me haces ver como el malo de la historia- le reprochó haciendo una linda mueca de disgusto y cruzando los brazos.

-Pero eres el malo que no dejo de querer...

Draco sonrió radiantemente y atrajo a su amado para besarlo. Nunca más permitiría que nada volviera a separarlos. ¿Y que si los demás pensaban que no era bueno para Harry? Se amaban y era lo único que importaba. Él era malo pero Harry siempre lo salvaba de la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Madame Potter-Malfoy_


End file.
